amnesia
by koneko-cat
Summary: amu gets a case of amnesia and has to stay with ikuto until her memory returns, what happens when she starts to gets closer to ikuto and starts to remember some of the great times with him. sorry i suck at summaries M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Koneko cat- ok I do not own shugo chara, and regrettably never will

Ikuto- yeah trust me if she owned it then there would be a lot more of me and amu in it, and a lot less of the kiddy king

Koneko cat- ok well I hope you like this story, this was like the third amuto I ever wrote, trust me I began writing this before I even know about fanfic. And there will also be a T version of this story

Ikuto- man I want to read the first one you ever wrote

Koneko cat- I know, but unfortunately I lost a few pages to it, then I accidently through it away one day when I was cleaning out my book bag. And to tell the truth I think my first amuto story I wrote was the best I've ever written

Amu- ok well on with the story… hey have you ever considered writing a tadamu story

Koneko cat and ikuto- NO!!!!

* * *

**Amnesia chapter 1**

"Hey ran can you give this letter to amu for me. I mean I would do it myself but it's a little embarrassing" Tadase asked

"sure thing… but before I do what does it say" ran asked

"well, uhm… it says 'amu will you like to go to the park tomorrow around twelve o'clock' you know like a date" Tadase told her while looking at the ground with a blush across his cheeks. Ran squalled then took the letter from him and flew as fast as she could to amu, who was on the roof

**-Amu pov-**

It was my free period and I was on the roof relaxing when ran floated over to me

"amu, amu look , Tadase gave me this note to give you" she shouted, showing me the letter

I quickly reached for it but she flow just out of my reach "no way, you have to catch me first" she said playfully.

I got up and started chasing her around the roof, with her constantly making sharp turns that always slowed me down. We where both laughing and acting like little kids, which I try not to do too much. Suddenly she made I sharp turn that I didn't see coming, and I lost my footing and fell off the ledge. As I was falling I screamed as loud as I possibly could, then I braced myself for impact, knowing that there was no way I could survive this fall.

Believe it or not, I actually saw my entire life flash before my eyes in just a few seconds. I was blowing out the candles at me fourth birthday party, my dad put trick candles on the cake so no matter how much I blow they wouldn't go out, so I took my fruit punch and dumped it on the cake. Then I saw my first day of school, I wouldn't let go of my mom's leg until my dad walked up to us caring ami. Then I saw me when I woke up and thought I laid eggs, but they were just my chara eggs. I saw when I first met ikuto, when ikuto licked Suu's egg, when he showed up on my balcony with a bag of treats to repay me for breaking the tart, when he bit my ear, when I saw him in the alleyway and he used my lap as a pillow. Then I saw the time that he took me to the amusement park and we rode in the teacups, then I saw when he stayed at my house, and when we were in the bathroom and he was actually looking at the wall like I told him too, then I was when we got busted by my mom, when he was LD, and when we were fighting when he was death rebel, when I saw his past, and when I hugged him as amulet diamond. Then when he told me that he liked me on the same day that Tadase confessed to me.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up "don't worry amu, I got you" I heard the only voice I wanted to hear say.

I opened my eyes and felt relaxed as soon as I saw him "i-ikuto… I love you" I muttered so softly that I don't think he was able to hear me, and then everything went black

**-Ikuto pov-**

I was tired of school for the day and was going home, man I hated going to school, but there's nothing to do while amu's at school, to I told her that I would start going to school every day, but I never said anything about staying thee the whole time. Then when I was about to pass amu's school I heard a scream, I looked up and saw amu falling roof. "Yoru" I yelled to him as I ran onto the school grounds. He character changed with me and I jumped up as fast as I could and caught amu. She still looked scared but seemed to know that she wasn't falling anymore

"don't worry I got you" I ensured her and almost instantly after I said that she didn't looked scared any more. Then she opened her eyes and mumbled "i-ikuto" and I wasn't able to make out the rest, then she fell asleep.

I landed on the roof and laid her down "amu, amu wake up" I whimpered while shaking her a little bit to help wake her up, but it didn't work.

Then her chara's floated up to us "oh I'm sorry amu, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry, I should have just given you the note" the red one apologized

"hey, uhm, ran right" I asked, she nodded her head "what exactly happened"

"well you see, Tadase gave me this note to give to amu, asking her out on a date with him, but when I was about to give it to her I wanted to play instead as I got her to chase me. A-and *sob* on one of the turns she fell" she said, trying not to burst into tears till after he finished telling me what happened

"oh, please don't cry" I told her and held her against my chest "it's not your fault, it was an accident"

She berried her head into my shirt and started crying as heard as she could. I barley stroked her hair, once she was some crying her sisters pulled her away

"come on, I'll take her back to my place, she needs to rest" I told them then jumped from roof top to roof top until we got to my house. I laid her down in my bed and pulled the covers over her then closed the curtains.

"you can stay in here if you'd like, but if I hear a single sound out of yawl, you'll be staying in the living room with me" I told her chara's then me and yoru left the room

After watching TV for a few hours, while checking on amu whenever a commercial would come on, I started to get hungry. So I decided to make something to eat, after all I haven't had lunch yet. I made me a tuna fish sandwich, and amu a bowl of roman with a glass of strawberry milk.

**-Amu pov-**

I fluttered my eyes open and slowly sat up and through the warm dark blue cover off of me, then walked over to the window and pulled the curtains aside. I was really high up I could see a park, and amusement park, lots of houses, and few stores.

"amu you're awake, we were so worried" three little people yelled and tackled me to the soft carpet

"Who's amu? Who are you little people" I asked them

"amu, tell me you're just joking, you really don't know who we are" the green one said, I shook my head no

"oh no, this is bad. Ran go get ikuto about this" the blue one said told the red one, which I suppose is ran. She nodded her head and flow out the room

"ok, you are amu, I am miki, this is Suu and ran is the one that just left. We are your guardian charas" miki told me then started explaining this whole thing about charas and eggs

**-ikuto pov-**

I was in the kitchen finishing making amu's roman when I heard ran, miki, and Suu yell "amu you're awake". Then about one minute later ran flow over to me at top speed and shouted "ikuto, we got a BIG problem. Amu doesn't know who we are, who anyone is"

I was stunned and actually dropped her blow of roman all over the floor. After about four seconds of literally not being able to move I jumped over the counter, knocking over something in the process, and ran into my room to check on amu. She was sitting on my bed and miki was explaining X-eggs and the embryo to her.

I walked over to her and knelt down beside her "amu, do you know who I am"

She looked at me and her eyes grow wide and started sparkling, but she quickly regained control of herself "no, but you're cute"

I chuckled and stood up "come on, we're going to the doctors to see what's wrong with this head of yours"

She stood up and grabbed my arm then we walked down stairs to my car. I opened the door and she slipped in and I buckled her in "comfy" I asked, she nodded her head and I got in the driver's seat and drove to the hospital

When we got there I signed her in and wrote down what happened. After about ten minutes of waiting in the waiting room she asked "so your name's ikuto, right. Miki told ran to go get ikuto, and she came back with you"

I looked at her and smiled "yes, my name's ikuto, ikuto tsukiyomi" I told her and ruffled the top of her hair, messing it up more than it already was

"Well I really like you, _ikuto"_ she said putting infancies on my name the she hugged me

"amu hinamori, the doctor will see you now" the lady from the front desk announced

"come on amu, that's you" I told her and we walked into the doctor's office

"I'm sorry ikuto, only family members are allowed, you're gonna have to wait out there" my family's doctor, Tarrasa told me

"I understand" I told her and looked at amu

"alright amu, this is a really good friend of mine, Dr. Tarrasa. He's gonna see what's wrong with you, ok" I told her, she nodded her head "ok, I'll in the other room waiting for you to girls to finish talking" I told her and left the room

I was waiting for about an hour until amu and Tarrasa came back out

"ikuto may I speak with you for a moment" Tarrasa asked, I got up and walked over to her

"uhm amu, you can go over to that chest over there and pick out any toy that you want" she told amu

Amu looked up at me like she was asking if she could "go ahead amu" I told her and she ran over to the chest to choose a toy

"ok well apparently she has come down with a case of amnesia, it was probably caused by the shock of falling off that roof. Luckily it's not a server case so her memory should come back on its own; just don't try to force it" Tarrasa told me and I let out a sigh of relief

"but there is one problem, her parents are out of the country and she has no family members on record besides her uncle Jasper, who's in prison. Do you believe she could stay with you until her memory returns" she asked

"of course she can" I told her without giving it a second thought, why would I have to think about it, amu needs a place to stay, even if she didn't have amnesia I would let her stay with me now that I got my own house

"great, now I'm gonna need you to bring her back her… uhm, sometime next week so I can she if she's getting any better" she said while writing something down on her clip board

Amu came back caring and stuffed blue kitten wearing a pink collar and a watermelon flavored sucker "look ikuto, that lady at the desk gave me this" she said showing me the sucker

"that's great… hey amu, would you like to stay with me for a while" I asked her

She smiled really big and shouted "of course I will"

"ok, well lets go back to my place then" I told her and we started for the door

"oh ikuto, there's one thing I forgot" Tarrasa asked

I walked back over to her and she whispered in my ear "now ikuto, control yourself, that is a really cute girl, I don't want to have deal with a pregnant teenage girl with amnesia" then she giggled

"don't worry, I have complete control over myself, after all I didn't do anything to her while I was sleeping in her bed for about a week without her parents knowing" I told her

She just shook herself and smiled "just try, ok"

* * *

Koneko cat- ok well that's the first chapter of amnesia, and ikuto before you ask, no I could not come up with a better title, I wrote the first 2 ½ chapters two years ago

Ikuto- then why did it take you so long to type it

Koneko cat- well I added some stuff, changed the wording a little, plus you have to add in the fact that my hand writing was terrible

Ikuto- was? You're joking right, it IS terrible

Amu- ikuto don't be mean

Koneko- yeah don't be mean, my hand writing has improved a lot

Ikuto- *roles eyes*

Koneko cat- oh ikuto, you're gonna pay for that *hold up cat teaser*

Ikuto- *cat instances makes him play with it*

Amu- awwww, how cute. Anyway, please review

Ikuto- yeah if you read it you should have enough time to type at least two or three words saying if you liked it or not


	2. i am back!

I AM BACK! sorry everyone who have been waiting, and probably gave up on me, i've been going through a lot of stuff, but now I am back and ready to start updating, I also will probably put up a couple more stories, but that will be after I update everyone.

Also I have been in a bit of a slump lately so don't expect long chapter yet, I am gonna start out with short chapters, like maybe one or two pages. I am setting this to my homepage that way I don't forget I have to update.

So everyone wish me luck!


End file.
